


Life's Been Good

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: The lads, of course.





	Life's Been Good

**Author's Note:**

> Old .wmv (windows movie maker) file that "should" play on most video players after downloading. Played on Google streaming when tested. Looks best on a smaller screen because of the resolution.

Available on the Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [Life's Been Good](https://archive.org/details/proslifesbeengood)

Also on Google Drive: [Life's Been Good](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L-zK8uRXyrAXKClLXZpGIglQVOVq0pNE/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
